


"Virtual" Reality

by Day6Trash



Series: Dystopian worlds [2]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternative University, Angst, Day6 - Freeform, Death, Games, Inspired by these weird pinterest posts, M/M, Multi, more tags and characters will come, soft, trigger warning, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-03-29 19:54:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19026814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Day6Trash/pseuds/Day6Trash
Summary: This is so much more than just a game.Everything will have real consequences.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> You want to play a game?

[ What is your name ]

(A) B C D (E) F G H I  
(J) K L M N O P Q  
R S T U V W X Y Z

[ Jae ]

[ Is that name correct? ]  
[ Yes ] [ No ]

**[ Yes ]**

[ Do you want to continue ? ]  
[ Menu ] [Continue]

**[ Continue ]**

[ Are you sure you want to continue ]

[ Yes ] [ No ]

**[ Yes ]**

**Play this game on own risk.**  
**Your actions will have consequences.**  
**Understand that the people you're talking to are real people.**

 **Do** ** not ** **hurt them.**

[ Do you understand? ]

[ Yes ] [ No ]

**[ No ]**

**The people in this game are real people.**  
**They aren't meant to be** **hurting.**  
**They aren't meant to be in pain.**  
**Do you want to be in pain?**  
**No.**  
**So don't bring other's in pain.**

[ Do you understand? ]

[ Yes ] [ No ]

**[ Yes ]**


	2. 0.2

_*Be-beep! Be-beep! Be-beep!*_

 

Jae slapped with his elbow the alarm-clock of the table. The sound of glass shattering rang like music through his head. His head was throbbing. It was pounding and Jae turned his face into the pillow. His phone beside him was beeping like crazy. He sat up straight and grabbed his phone.

 

"What the fuck-"

 

Thousands of notifications from this game; One day is MyDay. Jae frowned deeply, eyebrows knitting closer together and he looked through the notifications. He didn't remember downloading it, let alone registering!

 

[ ParkBro wants to be your friend ]

 

Jae clicked on the game. It was pixelated and he thought back about his late night Pinterest sessions where he would just look at these kinds of artworks. Pixelated with a random game aesthetic. Knowing Jae, he would lose himself completely. Only paying attention to the feeling of nostalgia and loneliness as he scrolled further.

Jae clicked on the small circle that was sitting in the top left corner. 4 options were available.

 

Menu

[ Chat ]

[ Friends ] ( **2** )

[ Story Mode ]

[ Free Mode ]

 

**[ Friends ]**

 

**Here you can see your friend requests and the friends.**

**Be warned ; All these people are just like you.**

**Broken, beaten and lonely.**

**_You have 2 friend requests._ **

 

ParkBro

[ Accept ] [ Deny]

 

**[ Accept ]**

 

**_You have 1 friend requests._ **

 

KangYhn

[ Accept ] [ Deny]

 

**[ Accept ]**

 

**_You have 0 friend requests._ **

 

**You want to go back?**

 

**[ ← ]**

 

Menu

[ Chat ]

[ Friends ]

[ Story Mode ]

[ Free Mode ]

 

**[ Story Mode ]**

 

Jae decided he could just play the game. Why wouldn't he? It sounded fun... And maybe he would finally make some friends! His whole screen turned white, his phone started heating up. Jae let go of it when it started vibrating too. From a small distance he looked at the screen that was slowly starting to go back to the dark blue colour it first was. A loud, robotic, man-like voice was heard.

 

"Welcome Jae. This is the start of your new beginning."


	3. 0.3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey you!
> 
> I have an Insta
> 
> https://instagram.com/day6trash_ao3?igshid=hvuap84r262t
> 
> Where I will post mostly thing that are related to One Day is MyDay and Day6 in general so maybe you want to chech into that ;)
> 
> (Also how do I use links?!)

Menu

[ Chat ] (17)

[ Friends ] (1)

[ Story Mode ] (5)

[ Free Mode ]

 

**[ Chat ]**

 

**_ParkBro has added you to a group_ **

 

**KangYhn**

Wow. We don't know that dude

 

**ParkBro**

I know.

 

 **ParkBro**

I just want to get to know him

 

**Dowoon**

He isn't even online just throw him out

 

**KimPiri**

Come on Woon

 

**KimPiri**

Don't be so mean

 

 **ParkBro**

Yeah. We got to give him a change

 

**Dowoon**

How did he even find this game?

 

 **ParkBro**

According to the statistics around 30 people join each day

 

**Dowoon**

Okay

 

**Dowoon**

But what makes him SPECIAL

 

 **ParkBro**

How do we know?!

 

 **ParkBro**

We aren't the fucking makers

 

 **KangYhn**

We only know that Sung and I got a notif

 

 **KangYhn**

Saying someone named Jae joined

 

 **ParkBro**

Yeah

 

 **ParkBro**

Also, don't call me Sung.

 

**You**

Hello?

 

 **KimPiri**

HE TALKS

 

**You**

Of course I do

 

 **KimPiri**

Maybe you were like them...

 

**You**

Them?

 

**Dowoon**

Wonpil shut the fuck  up.

 

**Dowoon**

We don't want him to know A N Y T H I N G

 

**You**

???

 

**You**

Well if that's your goal, you nailed it

 

**You**

I have no clue what I'm doing

 

**[ ← ]**

 

Menu

[ Chat ]

[ Friends ] (1)

[ Story Mode ] (5)

[ Free Mode ]

 

**[ Friends ]**

 

**_You have 1 friend requests._ **

 

KimPiri

[ Accept ] [ Deny]

 

**[ Accept ]**

 

**_You have 0 friend requests._ **

 

**Want to go back?**

 

**[ ← ]**

 

Menu

[ Chat ]

[ Friends ]

[ Story Mode ] (5)

[ Free Mode ]

 

**[ Story Mode ]**

 

"Welcome back Jae. We've missed you!"

 

Jae looked around the town he was in- it was more a city if he was honest. It was late at night, not only in the game, but in real life too. Jae wondered if the game worked with real time.

 

"Do you already know the rules, you can skip the intro. If you don't, say no."

 

Jae looked at his screen, waiting for a button saying no, only it never came. The only button that appeared was the one saying skip.

 

"No?"

 

His voice sounded doubting. Was he doubting the game? Of course he was. The game started to change, and the robotic voice started to speak again.

 

"Good. Let's start with the rules."

 

A pixelated persona walked into the screen.

 

"Welcome in One Day is MyDay story mode. You see that black square at the top of your screen? If you click on that, you see your quest. Come on, click on it."

 

Jae clicked on it

 

**_You have 0 quest_ **

 

**Want to go back?**

 

**[ ← ]**

 

"Good! Now we can start the game! Success Jae."

 

Jae sighed deeply before he got a popup.

 

**[ ℚ𝕦𝕖𝕤𝕥 ]**

**𝔽𝕚𝕟𝕕 𝕤𝕠𝕞𝕖𝕠𝕟𝕖 𝕒𝕟𝕕 𝕓𝕖𝕗𝕣𝕚𝕖𝕟𝕕 𝕥𝕙𝕖𝕞**

 

It slowly disappeared again when you gave it some time. Jae decided that that was a quest for next time. He turned off his phone, throwing it besides him on his bed. He stretched- bones were cracking as he did. Jae groaned. It was painful... Strange... It shouldn't hurt, right? Jae stood up and walked over to his computer, sitting down on his desk-chair. Weirdly, he was already logged in. He can't even remembered the lest time he turned on his computer... How was it logged in.

 

"Fucking hell-"

 

Jae almost fell of his chair. He was overwhelmed with anxiety as nothing stood on his computer anymore. No files, no google, no mails. The only thing that was on it, in the middle of the screen, One Day is MyDay.


	4. 0.4

 

"What is going on-"

 

Jae grabbed his phone and immediately called his friend. He hoped with his whole heart he would pick up the phone, but in all honesty, Jae could understand if he didn't. He hadn't called in months.

 

The phone went over 4 times before he heard the voicemail.

 

"Hey- I'm probably busy right now so say something after the beep!"

 

_*be-*_

 

Jae had hung up. He opened the game on his computer, it was the exact same, only now bigger and instead of four arrows in the right bottom of the screen, he now could move himself with WASD. He opened the menu again.

 

Menu

[ Chat ] (2)

[ Friends ]

[ Story Mode ] (2)

[ Free Mode ]

 

**[ Chat ]**

 

_Yesterday 04:27 AM_

**KimPiri**

Y'all I'm going to bed

 

**ParkBro**

Okay, goodnight Wonpil

 

_Now 23:31_

**You**

Guys does I think I'm getting hacked by this game

 

**ParkBro**

What?

 

**ParkBro**

How??

 

**Dowoon**

I personally have been using this game for ages!

 

**Dowoon**

And never got hacked?

 

**You**

Okay let's start with how I got this game...

 

**You**

It literally randomly was on my phone. I was logged in with my own name

but I literally never touched this game

 

**KangYhn**

Maybe you were drunk-

 

**You**

I WAS NOT DRUNK OKAY

 

**You**

I don't drink anymore

 

**KimPiri**

That actually is strange

 

**You**

I KNOW

 

**You**

And now, I turned on my computer and I was already logged in...

 

**You**

Which is strange because normally I would need to fill in a password.

 

**ParkBro**

Yeah... That's logical when you turn your computer off and on

 

**You**

Yeah, but this time I was already logged in

 

**You**

But the only thing that is on it, is this game... Nothing else.

 

**You**

All my files for school and work and stuff for family and friends... It's all

gone! Even the pictures I had saved onto my compute... It's gone...

 

**ParkBro**

And Dowoon, do you have an explanation for THIS

 

**Dowoon**

OF COURSE I DON'T WTF

 

**Dowoon**

But this whole situation is already strange

 

**KimPiri**

Guys the game isn't watching us ahaha

 

**KimPiri**

How do y'all think that- That's insane!

 

**KangYhn**

No one said the game is watching us...

 

**KangYhn**

Oh wait-

 

**You**

Guys? Something happened?

 

**ParkBro**

Did y'all just get that message-

 

**KangYhn**

Of course we did

 

**You**

Message?

 

**KangYhn**

Just play the game Jae.

 

**KangYhn**

I'm sure you'll feel better afterwards...

 

**[ ← ]**

 

Menu

[ Chat ]

[ Friends ]

[ Story Mode ] (2)

[ Free Mode ]

 

**[ Chat ]**

 

**_You started a chat with ParkBro_ **

 

**ParkBro**

I'm sorry dude

 

**ParkBro**

You probably didn't want to get dragged into this...

 

**You**

Can you please explain what is going on-

 

**ParkBro**

YES

 

**ParkBro**

Yes of course.

 

**ParkBro**

Tomorrow, okay?

 

**ParkBro**

I need to discuss some things with the boys?

 

**You**

The boys?

 

**ParkBro**

Oh yeah, you don't even know out names yet, right?

 

**You**

Not really... Are y'all the boys?

 

**ParkBro**

Yeah

 

**ParkBro**

I'm Sungjin

 

 **You**

Oh... That's why KangYhn called you Sung?

 

**ParkBro**

Yeah... KangYhn is Younghyun by the way

 

**ParkBro**

KimPiri is Wonpil and Dowoon is just Dowoon

 

**You**

Okay??

 

**You**

What are you guys gonna talk about though?

 

**ParkBro**

That's a secret

 

**ParkBro**

But I swear you will found out more soon

 

**You**

Yeah

 

**You**

Sure

 

 **You**

Whatever 

 

**[ ← ]**

 

Menu

[ Chat ]

[ Friends ]

[ Story Mode ] (2)

[ Free Mode ]

 

**[ Story Mode ]**

 

**[ ℚ𝕦𝕖𝕤𝕥 ]**

**𝔽𝕚𝕟𝕕 𝕤𝕠𝕞𝕖𝕠𝕟𝕖 𝕒𝕟𝕕 𝕓𝕖𝕗𝕣𝕚𝕖𝕟𝕕 𝕥𝕙𝕖𝕞**

 

Jae walked around the city, it took a long moment until he found someone. He didn't even know if it was an NPC or a player.

 

"Hello?" Jae asked.

 

"Hello? Do you hear me?"

 

The voice belonged to a guy, his age could range from anywhere between seventeen to thirty.

 

"I hear you, yes?"

 

"Oh thank God, I thought no one could hear me."

 

Jae could hear shuffling from the mic. Was he moving or was he moving something?

 

"What's your name?"

 

"Jisung."

 

"My name's Jae."

 

They had met inside this big building, Jae really didn't know where he was. There wasn't a map or anything. It was just him playing a game and needing to figure out most things by himself.

 

"Hey, Jisung, I have this quest and it says I need to befriend someone. Can you maybe help me?"

 

"Oh yeah sure, wait a second."

 

The sound of vigorous typing was heard. A couple of seconds later and a popup appeared on Jae's screen

 

**_ℚ𝕦𝕖𝕤𝕥 𝕔𝕠𝕞𝕡𝕝𝕖𝕥𝕖𝕕_ **

 

"Thank you."

 

"You're welcome."

 

Jisung's persona waved at Jae.

 

"I need to go again. I see you sometime again, probably."

 

"Yeah. Bye Jisung."

 

"Bye Jae."

 

He still had no idea what Jisung now actually did, but he accepted it. But when he started to enjoy himself by walking around the city and looking at the wonderful graphics, there was another quest.

 

**[ ℚ𝕦𝕖𝕤𝕥 ]**

**𝔾𝕖𝕥 𝕠𝕦𝕥 𝕠𝕗 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕔𝕚𝕥𝕪**

 

Jae frowned. How would he get out of the city? It was big and he didn't have anything.

 

"Hey you!" Jae screamed.

 

The persona turned around, he looked at Jae.

 

"Yes?"

 

"Can you help me?"

 

The persona walked towards Jae. Only now Jae could see how detailed the personas were. It was almost like real people, but more pixelated.

 

"With?"

 

"How do I get out of the city? It's a quest?"

 

There was a deadly silence before Jae heard whispers. He thought the guy was talking to a friend in real life or something.

 

"You need to leave. Wherever you are. Leave as quickly as possible. The game wants you too."

 

"What?"

 

"Leave you're house and go out the damn city you're in."

 

"What is this game?"

 

"It's your life now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting this was a serious hell, so here take your food and eat it


	5. 0.5

Jae had packed all his bags and he was ready to leave. He decided that he could just go with the train since it was the least expensive, and he didn't have a car. He wasn't allowed to drive anymore after a stupid accident where he and his family swore about that it will never be brought up... So even thinking about it made him already feel guilty. As soon as he sat in the train though, he opened the game.

 

Menu

[ Chat ] (2)

[ Friends ]

[ Story Mode ] (1)

[ Free Mode ]

 

**[ Chat ]**

 

_Today 03:27 AM_

**KangYhn**

I feel like I lost myself

 

**KangYhn**

I feel like I lost a lot of people in my life

 

_Now 04:57_

**You**

Hey, are you okay?

 

**KangYhn**

Yeah, of course, why wouldn't I be?

 

**You**

Those texts??

 

**KangYhn**

Texts??

 

**KangYhn**

OH THOSE TEXTS

 

**KangYhn**

Yeah, I guess

 

**You**

Hey, can I maybe speak to you a minute in private?

 

**KangYhn**

Yeah, sure

**[ ← ]**

 

**Menu**

[ Chat ]

[ Friends ]

[ Story Mode ] (1)

[ Free Mode ]

 

**[ Chat ]**

 

**_You started a chat with KangYhn_ **

 

  
**You**

Hey, so I need to get out of the city, you know?

 

**KangYhn**

No?

 

**You**

Oh... Well I need to get out of the city because OF THIS STUPID GAME

 

**KangYhn**

Ohh?

 

**You**

And I have no one so uh... Can I maybe crash at your place?

 

**KangYhn**

Oh... I think so, yeah... Just step out at the last station, and I'll pick you up.

 

**KangYhn**

Let me warn you though

 

**You**

Warn me?

 

**KangYhn**

Dowoon wouldn't be too happy finding out I'm helping you

 

**You**

Why not? Why does Dowoon hate me so much?

 

**KangYhn**

Because he hates strangers

 

**KangYhn**

But just be quiet, okay? Then you'll be fine

 

**You**

Will he... Will he hurt me?

 

**KangYhn**

Who knows? That dude is capable of doing anything he wants.

 

**You**

Okay, so look out for Dowoon. Got it

 

**KangYhn**

Oh and Jae?

 

**You**

Yes?

 

**KangYhn**

Just play the game, okay? Do it for me.

 

**You**

What

 

****[ ← ]** **

 

Menu

[ Chat ]

[ Friends ]

[ Story Mode ] (1)

[ Free Mode ]

 

**[ Story mode ]**

 

**ℚ𝕦𝕖𝕤𝕥 𝕔𝕠𝕞𝕡𝕝𝕖𝕥𝕖𝕕**

Wait for 59:52 minutes until the new quest will appear.

 

****[ ← ]** **

 

Jae sighed. He didn't really want to wait, but apparently, it's required... Jae looked at the monitor that was hanging on the wall. It still took quite a while 'till he finally arrived at the last station. He leaned back, his phone laying on the little foldable table in front of him. He closed his eyes, but his moment of bliss didn't last long.

 

Menu

[ Chat ] (1)

[ Friends ]

[ Story Mode ]

[ Free Mode ]

 

**[ Chat ]**

 

**U͎̳͉ͩͧ͊ͧ̽̏̾ͅǹ͖͙̣̟̩͍͎ḳ̡̾̌ͥ̍̌͗n̜͍̯̥͑͝o͂҉̲͙ẉ̳̞̘̹̺̞̏ͬͮͮn̙͉̰̻̮͒͒̓͆͗ͭ̾**

L̙͕͉̭͖̔ͬͣ̆̚o̱̱͗͐̄̋̉̂͟ȏ̗͓̞͇̀͊̋ͧ͊̏k̐ ̣͖̗͎̬̗̯o̵͓̞͒̇͗͛ü̪̘̼̬̝ͧ͜ͅt̩̩̪͐̐̐̑̅̕ ҉̗͕̬̪f̖̗̠̳ͨ̓̈́̓ͫ̀ͅo̯̯̤̥̺ͬ̎̄͋ͧ͟r͕̲̙͕ͦ̓ͫ̑̾̀ͨ ͎̙̦h̜̬̹͉͓̫͗̋ͬͮ̄͘i͉͔̺̞̥͚̓͌m͡

 

**You**

Him? Who's him? Who are you?

 

**U͎n̟̟̮̎ͮk̡̠̮̗̰̳͋ͬͩ̏ͭ̚nͪͪ̂ͮ̊̒̒͢o͈̹̬̺̰ͫw̥̎̍n͉̱͇̖̺͇̔ͯ̋**

H̬̤̞̯̬̥̿̿̚͟eͫ̀'̧͔̙̫̝͙̭̟̈̃ͥ̔̾̈s̝̭̺̄̊ͤ̉ͅͅ ̱̱̦̳̎̇̾̓̽̒̎ğ̸̣̤̺͇̌͊ō͓͇̫͖̲͓͚ͤ̾i̷̦̻͇̰ͬ̊̇͛ṋ͚̭̺͓̩ģ͕̜̪̣̓͋̓ͤͥ̈́̚ ͊̽ͫ͗̆͛͗tͪ̿҉̱o̪̞͍ ̖̻̩̭͔̰̉̉h̵̝̘ͥ̈́ͨͅu͗ͣrͬ̍̚҉̗̫̩̪͔̻t͕̹̖͔͈̣́͆͘ ͜y̠̺͑̕o̙͕̦͠ȗ̴̼̟̝̤̘͍͉͊ͪ.͚͎̭̥̖͙̭̌͊ͥ͛

 

**You**

CAN YOU PLEASE EXPLAIN WHAT IS GOING ON

 

**U̗̗ͦͫ͢ņ͒̾̎̃͐͌͆k̦̠͚ͯ̓n̡̺͎̜̥̤̤̏̔ö̞̪́ͭ͂͒̀̒w̶̜̍n̼͖̥̎̅͋ͯ**

D̸͍̤̥̬͔ͥ̅̆̊͂ͩó͗n͓͎̝̾ͦ͌ͨ̌ͤ̑'̮̍ͦͣ̈t̥̙̗̍͌̇ͮ̍ͭ ̛̤̰̊͑g̙͙̼̾͠o̞̖̞̪̜ͨ́̌ͦ͋͜.̸ ̋ͤ̏̓̀T̟̓̑̐̕ḧ̯̞͍̼́̄̒̓e̷y͚̬͖̱̤͇̝͋̄'̯̬̟̬͖̲͍͐̓͘l̗̖̈̍̅ͫͦlͩ͊͐ ͇̻̜̝͛̃ͯh̥͓͆́͒̏͆̍ͪu̖̩̙͇̳ͮ̓r̸̰̓ͮt͒ ͚́̆͛̾͋y̙̅͐͌̉̅̋̓͝o̵ͣ̎ͭu̓̃̆̑͒̎ͧ͟.̵̃̏̃̓ͯ̍ͪ ̣̜̤̓͋͋̾ͤ̊

 

**U͇n͉̮ͬ̈ͧͬk͖̩͉ͮ̒̑̋̏ͮn̩͚̟̱̟̫ͪ̿ͦ͋̇ͬo͇̖̱̻̮̠̭͠wͪͣ̊ͩn̶̬͉̣̯̣͊̓ͯ̈́̓̚**

Y̢͇̮̗̤͕̠̙ͯͬ̄͆ͪ̔͐o̍̄̽̓͠u̮͇̥̼ͪ̃̇͂̚ ̤̲̠̻ͤ͌̄ͭ́c̸̻͓̫ͪa͙͓̟̲̘̩̜n̟ͭ͗̃ ̹̪̜̈̐͛̃͒̐́s̟̳̟͑̾̒t̮ͯͤ͐i̥͑͑̄ͤ̚͡l̵͍̫̱ͫ́ͫͨl͉̤̥͎ͦ̽̏̀̄ͧ ̸̭͕̺̩͑e͇̜̔̓͊̊̆̀̚ͅs̸̪̪̻̲̫̹͓c̡̝̤̃̃͒͒ͦ̀aͬͯ͂̉̓̂p̦̲̺̰̝̌̽͒̀e̒ͦ͑͜ ͪͬͩ̿ͩ̚̚͟n̷̪͇o͚͖͂ͯ̂͛̚w̜̹͉͞ͅ

 

The chat didn't last long. Jae's phone crashed and when he logged back in, the chat log was gone. Everything was saved, except that one chat... Jae had a bad feeling in his stomach.

 

"Come."

 

Jae looked at the guy that was standing in front of him.

 

"Are you Younghyun."

 

The guy nodded. He showed his phone to prove that he was in fact KangYhn. Jae had imagined him different. Maybe more muscular, taller, tanned. Jae didn't expect an actually pretty cute guy to come to pick him up.

 

"How long is the drive to your place?"

 

"An hour or so... I brought some blankets so you can sleep in the car. I don't have a heating system."

 

The car looked like it came from the ancient Middle Ages. The moment Jae stepped inside the car, his allergies kicked in and he sneezed loudly. Younghyun sat down at Jae's side. He shot a quick glance at Jae, before starting the car.

 

"Are you okay?"

 

"Just allergic."

 

Jae shivered and grabbed one of the blankets, weirdly, they were clean and smelled like lavender. Jae wrapped himself into one and as soon as they were on the road, Jae had fallen asleep.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little chapter to celebrate Day6's new album!


	6. 0.6

Jae woke up in a strange room. The fan was on, yet it was still too warm for Jae's liking. Jae slowly got up, seeing a young man on the floor.

 

"Younghyun."

 

Jae whispered his name like it was something special, a secret he didn't want anyone to hear. While in reality, he was the secret. He was the name who needed to be whispered.

 

"Jae."

 

He whispered back, just as soft.

 

"I'm hungry."

 

Younghyun hummed and stood up to get, what Jae assumed, was food. Jae saw this as the perfect opportunity to check the game again. The message that the completed the quest popped up. Jae still didn't trust the game. How did it know where he was? Jae sighed deeply.

 

"What's wrong?"

 

Younghyun sat down besides Jae, looking over his shoulder to his phone.

 

"The game's weird."

 

"I know."

 

"Than why do you keep playing it?"

 

Younghyun shrugged and grabbed his laptop that was laying on the floor. He leaned against the wall and Jae did the same. Younghyun opened the game too.

 

Menu

[ Chat ] (3)

[ Friends ]

[ Story Mode ] (76)

[ Free Mode ]

 

"You don't play story mode?"

 

"I didn't like it. Free mode is more my thing."

 

"I never played it before."

 

"Oh... It's basically that you can just walk around and nothing else. It kills time, you know."

 

Jae hummed softly and looked at Younghyun's screen as he opened his messages.

 

**Dowoon**

I know he's here

 

**KimPiri**

Who??

 

**Dowoon**

Jae.

 

**KangYhn**

He's with me

 

**Dowoon**

YOU TRAITOR

 

**KangYhn**

He needed my help

 

**KangYhn**

\+ He really isn't that bad!

 

**Dowoon**

Sure....

 

**Dowoon**

We'll see.

 

"I am really sorry for Dowoon."

 

"How does he know I'm here?"

 

"I have no idea... Dowoon has always been weird to be completely honest. He knows things he shouldn't know... But we love him and he trusts us. I'm sure that he will trust you eventually."

 

Younghyun leaned a bit closer to Jae, using his finger to trace pattern on Jae's cheeks. Jae swallowed loudly.

 

"You're cute."

 

"Thanks... I guess."

 

"I don't think you will ever leave us-"

 

"What-"

 

"No one will hear your cries here Jae."

 

Younghyun pressed his lips against Jae and Jae weirdly didn't mind it. It felt good. His hands found it's way around Younghyun's waist and it just happened. Everything just happened. The kiss was absolutely perfect. Younghyun was absolutely perfect-

 

Wait no.

 

Jae wasn't thinking this. This isn't Jae... He quickly pushed the younger boy off of him as he shivered a bit.

 

"Please, don't touch me..."

 

"That's too bad Jae... Too bad."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry for not posting sooner... I'm really sorry :(


	7. [ 7 ]

"He's unstable."

 

Sungjin ticked with his pencil onto the clipboard before biting onto the end of it. His teeth leaving bite-marks into the softwood of the writing-utensil.

 

"What do you mean he's unstable?"

 

Younghyun looked away from the screen onto the much smaller screen that displayed all of Jae's information. His heartbeat was rising rapidly and it didn't show any hints of stopping. The patient was wiggling, his eyebrows furrowing closely together and for a brief moment, he would mumble some words, before falling down again, his heartbeat dropping to dangerously low numbers, sweat was dripping from the patient foreheads.

 

"That's what I mean unstable!"

 

Sungjin quickly typed in some things, looked through his medical cabinet until he found the right type of medicine. The syringe was long, making Younghyun shiver.

 

"Get that thing away from me, please. It's grossing me out."

 

"If someone could just grow out of their trypanophobia, you wouldn't have this problem, would you?"

 

Brian puffed, turning back towards the computer screen.

 

"Day 36, the patient seemed stable, until he started mumbling in his unconscious state. His heartbeat showed many peculiar changes, from going rapidly high to dangerously slow. He has been talking about a city, and people- people with our name. We wonder if he has a sense of memory. That he heard us talk, and remembered our names. There isn't much hope for this poor patient."

 

"Stop writing like you're writing a chick-flick. We are having a real problem."

 

Sungjin carefully took Jae's pulse, his blue vessels showing through his way too pale skin. He felt around with his thumb, delicately. When he found the right place, he grabbed the needle and quickly gave Jae a shot.

 

"You know how Wonpil likes his reports. He wants them everything -but- boring! If he can't read it, he won't."

 

"Don't call mister Kim that."

 

"You're too formal. Now take that syringe out of that poor guy, I think he has suffered enough."

 

Sungjin hummed, cleaning up his stuff and putting them back wherever they belong. Younghyun stood up and stretched, his back bending as he let out an exhausted yawn. Sungjin raised an eyebrow at his younger colleague who seemed like he hasn't been sleeping for days.

 

"What are you worrying about now? If it's about food again, I will literally kill you because the last time you didn't eat or sleep for a week and no one still understands why you did that!"

 

"Just some family problems. It's nothing."

 

"Oh- Well, if you want to talk about it. You know where to find me."

 

Sungjin threw Younghyun's car keys towards him. The younger caught them with ease.

 

"Are you not going?" he asked.

 

Younghyun had his hand on the doorknob and looked hopefully at Sungjin, waiting for an answer of the older male. Sungjin shook his head and pointed towards Jae.

 

"I will stay here if he has another one of these “attacks” because they really can be dangerous. I want to make sure he's okay..."

 

"Don't get too attached to him! You know what Wonpil always says-"

 

"-They're just patients, whatever! Don't say you don't feel a little bit of worry whenever you leave him alone!"

 

Younghyun laughed and opened the door. He waved to Sungjin while his lasts words were.

 

"I couldn't care less about him, but if you are in love with him, that's fine! I won't tell mister Kim."

 

The door got shut, making Sungjin flinch a little from the unexpected sound. With a deep breath, he sat down on the chair beside Jae's hospital bed. Sungjin showed him a small smile, and for a second, he thought Jae smiled back to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mean it when I say that this book has been on my mind for this whole month, I just haven't been able to write it- But I'm back again and I know my storyline again (did I lose it, maybe a little) so thank you for sticking with me.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to contact (or scream at) me, don't be shy （＾ｖ＾）
> 
>  
> 
> [Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/Day6Trash_AO3)  
> [Insta](https://www.instagram.com/day6trash_ao3/)


End file.
